A rolling cart or mobile food service equipment of the described type may be used in cafeterias or restaurants, for example. These carts may be used to transport trays of food, dirty dishes, or the like. As the carts are rolled around a busy kitchen or dining room, they are likely to bump into any nearby objects. Or perhaps two carts may collide. Possibly a person who is inattentive may run into the cart.
Regardless of why it may happen, the cart is subject to shocks and jolts. The doors on the cart may have either hinges or pins to enable them to swing between opened and closed positions; or, sometimes, the door may hang in any position between being fully open or closed. As the shocks or jolts occur, the pins or hinges may bend or break, especially if the door is standing in a vulnerable position where all of the weight is being carried by the hinge or pin, as distinguished from resting on an underlying surface.